Kee Oth Rama Pancake Part 4: Mission: Infrostible
by Chaoscythe
Summary: Finn has bought some time. Kee Oth is reforming as Finn explains to everyone how he'll kill Kee Oth, and he'll need to do it alone. Jake is back alive, and the Candy Kingdom's being destroyed. Finn must face off against his father, who instead leaves him to duel with two monstrous creatures and...a flying mustache?


**Kee Oth Rama Pancake Part 4: Mission: Infrostible **

**Title Card**

_Finn is looking at three creatures in front of him, a three headed lava gargoyle, a crystal golem and a flying moustache with a samurai sword made of ice in his left hand and his family sword in the other. Carl is behind the three obstacles, flying away. They're in the Candy Kingdom with some buildings and houses on fire._

* * *

Wyatt and Emily panted heavily as they hid in an alley way in the Candy Kingdom. Emily had tears welling in her eyes.

"It's gonna be okay, Emily…" Wyatt said, holding his sister. "I'll protect you."

Wyatt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and turned it on.

It read 9 missed calls, 1 message. The message was from Marshall Lee.

_Meeting at Ice Kingdom in Ooo. Be there or be killed in your sleep if u don't show. -Awesome King of Vamps._

Wyatt couldn't resist rolling his eyes. Typical Lee. He put the phone back in his pocket, and looked at Emily, who had missed calls and a message on her phone as well, only they were from Fionna. They both looked at each other and nodded.

Wyatt waited until the coast was clear, then grabbed Emily and they ran as fast as they could out the Candy Kingdom…only to be greeted by Carl at the exit.

"Aw, leaving so soon?" he said in a sinister voice. "Don't go. I still haven't gotten to know the taste of your blood yet."

Emily screamed as Wyatt got in front of her. "Back off!" he exclaimed protectively.

Carl scoffed and grabbed Wyatt before throwing him into a house.

Carl approached Emily, who ran as fast as she could away from the monster.

She turned into a corner and ran into two Banana Guards.

"Whoa, whoa." One of the Banana Guards stopped Emily who hid behind them. "There's no running in the kingdom, ma'am."

Before Emily could respond, she saw Carl flying towards them and screamed before running off.

"Told you to wear a mask whenever you're out in public," Banana Guard 2 told Banana Guard 1, before they were both blasted by a fireball from Carl.

Carl landed down in front of Erica, and went to grab her, but Finn suddenly kicked him across the face, making him crash into a wall.

"Where's your brother?!" Finn asked, turning to Emily.

"Right here…" Wyatt ran to them, the left side of his head bloody, his clothes covered in dust and his arms and legs covered in bruises.

"Wyatt!" Emily gasped.

"Don't worry about me. I'm okay…" Wyatt stated.

"You two need to get out of here!" Finn yelled, before being hit by a flamethrower sent from Carl.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Wyatt, and he and Emily ran out of the Candy Kingdom to the Ice Kingdom.

Carl flew into the air, roared in anger and lunged down at Finn.

Finn realized he was about to get Fire-Demon smashed, and quickly found a way of escape.

He did hand signs before chanting, "Thin Ice,"

His body squeezed to be two-dimensional before disappearing, making Carl punch nothing but the ground.

Carl frantically looked around, searching for Finn's scent. A small snowball then appeared in front of him, and suddenly exploding out a blast of snow, and as it cleared, Carl was encased in a block of thick ice.

Finn appeared above it, and flew down. "Icicle Chop!" Finn karate chopped the block of ice, causing it to shatter it to pieces, along with Carl.

Finn sighed, and flew away, letting the sun melt the remains.

* * *

"Where's Finn?" Marceline asked as PB and PG helped tend Wyatt and Emily's injuries.

"Probably still at the Candy Kingdom," responded Wyatt. "He's said he's take care of that demon."

"I'm gonna go after him," said Marceline.

"No need," Finn said, flying in. "I've just bought us time."

"For what?" Emily asked.

"To kill my father and end all of this once and for all,"

"But how'd you get here if he's still not dead?" Marshall questioned.

"I just temporarily destroyed his body. He'll reform soon. The one and only way of slaying Kee Oth is by piercing him in the heart with his own blood while saying the words, 'Kee Oth Rama Pancake.'"

"How are we supposed to kill him with his own blood?" asked PG.

"Not we. Me. It'll only work for a being blood related to him."

"But-" Fionna started.

"No, Fi. He only wants me. And I plan to stick it that way too. I don't want you guys getting hurt. You'll only be in the way attempting to help. I only need my family sword. It's made of his blood. Also, have any of you guys happen to know where Jake is?"

Everyone shook their head, making Finn sigh sadly.

"Don't fret, Finn." Marceline stated. "I'm sure he'll turn up. Right now-"

"FINN!" shouted a familiar voice.

"…Jake?" Finn whispered.

"Finn, buddy!" Jake ran in holding the family sword, his face filled with panic and despair. "Dude, it's fraggin' horrible! I leave to the Supermarket for two and a half hours, then I come back to see Lady and my children dead! _Dead_! I went to the tree house to tell you but neither you or Beemo were there, so I tried going to PB's, but the place is being terrorized by Kee Oth! Oh, where did I go wrong?! Why, Glob, why?! What did I do to deserve this?! Take me instead! Please! Take me-"

Finn slapped Jake. "Calm down, bro!" he exclaimed. "You can just go to Prismo and wish for Lady and your pups to be alive again, remember?"

Jake remained silent, staring off in space before making a sly smile. "Oh yeah,"

"Wait. How can you guys go to the Multiverse without the Enchiridion?" Bubblegum questioned.

"Well, Jake and I learned from a visit from the Magi of Life Giving that all you have to do is draw a picture of something that you are either thinking of the moment, something you like or hate, or something means something deeply to you. You then pour a drop of any living being's blood on it and then say the words, 'Me tolle cosmicam noctuam!' and a portal will open."

"What does the phrase you said in Latin mean?" said PG.

"Fuckface says what…" Jake whispered to Finn.

"What?"

"Ha!" Jake laughed. "Nothing!"

Finn chuckled. "Anyway, Jake and I only do it when it's necessary."

"Why not for this then?"

"Because there's fucking rules. Jake and I have already bent a lot of them. Any more broken or twisted and Prismo will be grinded out of existence."

Finn took the sword from Jake. "Guys this is serious. Really serious. I can't have you all here to just end up getting hurt or worse. You all need to stay in Aaa while I fight off Kee Oth."

"No! I'm not leaving you here, Finn!" Marceline protested. She was going to continue but she glanced at Finn's eyes. They were dull and filled with unamusement. She had never seen Finn so serious at all in her undead life.

"I will not repeat this again," Finn rasped in a much more harsh and serious tone. "You. Will. Not. Stay. Here. Go. Back. And. Stay. With. The. Others. In. Aaa. This isn't funny, Marce."

Marceline slightly nodded, angry tears burning her eyes. She hugged Finn and quickly kissed him before departing with the others.

"Good luck, buddy." Jake said. "Same here." Marshall said. "You'll really need it, man."

Finn nodded. "Thanks. If I'm not back in an hour, tell Marcy I love her, and I'm not going to forget any of you guys."

As everybody else left, Finn prepared himself, fixing his injuries before flying to the Candy Kingdom.

Candy people were running around frantically, screaming for their lives. Most of them were dead.

"Damn it," Finn grunted.

Kee Oth was roaring, throwing fireballs and people and eating some of them too. But he was now two times bigger his size now.

"The hell happened to you?!" Finn asked in shock and rage.

"When you temporarily destroy the body of a Fire Demon, son." Kee Oth explained. "It's body and senses upgrade when it reforms. I am not only twice as big, but stronger, faster, and more powerful. Even my senses have sharpened."

"Whatever, asshole. It still doesn't excuse the fact that I'm going to fuck you up!" proclaimed Finn.

Kee Oth cackled. "Oh, we'll see…but you'll actually have to get to me first…"

Kee Oth sunk his claws into the ground, and three geysers of fire erupted in front of him. They stopped to reveal a three headed molten lava gargoyle, a crystal golem and…

"A floating moustache?" Finn questioned himself, staring at the odd 'creature' before him before dodging a punch from the crystal golem.

_Great. Now he's trying to distract me. I could ignore these guys and go look for him, but I'll have no idea where he is, meaning he could sneak attack me anywhere. And for all I know he could've left the kingdom! And even if I do find him no doubt these guys will follow me so I'll have to deal with my dad and them…ugh…then I guess I have no choice… _Finn thought.

He formed a samurai sword made of ice, and gestured the beasts to charge at him.

"Come at me, bitches." Finn challenged, grinning deviously as he his eyes glowed light blue…


End file.
